AVP: In To Deep
by christopher.martin.507464
Summary: A squad of three crashes on the Xenomorph planet, and has to make there way out... but run into some resistance on the way


"ahhh..." Jeep yelled as He and the rest of his team were rolling out of the ship. Jeep possibly being the only one alivegot up and looked around but was dazed and confused he started coughing and looking around... he saw Bengal, one of his teammates crawling out of the ship and did not see anything else, and collapsed to the ground, with blood filling his eyes.

He awoke several hours later to his team trying to get him up and eventually he did. "are you ok?" wrentch said, concerned "yeah, im fine" jeep got up slowly and took a deep breath... And finally blurted out "What the hell happened?!" Bengal walked over and said "you passed out" she always paraphrased she gave absolutely no explantation. Jeep just sighed and said "Well, what do we do now?"

His other teammate Wrentch said "well look" as he pointed to a building in the far. it was a huge building, most likely built by humans. "well, lets go" Bengal said, she was always impatient, "yeah lets move" and they all agreed

.The team went into a big building and of course, there was no light. "Well, SHIT" Bengal Blurted out "alright, flashlights on, stay together, remain vidgalint" they all nodded in agreement, they walked in and immediatley heard a loud screech. "Shit" Wrench yelled "we cant go in here" he looked awfully scared for a man his size. "Hey, we cant go back out we'll sit around and ie if we go out" Wrench had a look of slight anger but acceptance on his face "alright lets go" Jeep said calmingly

""Hey, a room" Bengal said softly Jeep went over and said "1...2...3, go" he kicked the door down and jerked his flashlight around "do..dont hurt m-me please" They all looked confused yet relieved. "Who are you?" Wrench asked "well im Doctor Richard Branson a-a scientist for weyland"they all looked at each other and Jeep said "welcome aboard" and tossed him a blaster pistol

They were walking down the dark eerie corridors and no one was saying a word, they were all to focused. Until they came to a dead end, "what do we do" Wrench said "well actually" Branson said as he pushed a piece of wall next to them, and sure enough it led to another dark creepy hallway.

"they were at the end of the hall, and there was a door that led to huge room, perhaps some xenomorphs were there, "lets do it" Wrench said confidently as jeep shot the lock of the door and kicked it open. They heard a screech, Xeno's!. They were shooting at the xenos but there had to be hundreds of them but for some reason, alot more were dying than they killed. Jeep ran into a closet and signalled his team to join him. They all made it, except branson who tripped, "Hey, BRANSON, get the fuck in here" Wrench yelled to the top of his lungs. "i think i twisted my ankle", he started limping overbut fell and yelled "HEY, HELP" and Jeep was about to but... 3 red dots apearred on bransons head "Wha-a-t the fuck!, HEY HELP, PLEASE" but they all decided to stay put. As the blue laser blast hit Branson they all hid in the closet, and luckily the predator did not see them.

They all walked out scared as hell, after the predator left, "B-branson?". They flipped over his body, and his whole front side was blown off!. and Begal gagged, it was disgusting... they all walked to through the, what they assumed was a cafeteria no one was saying anything, they were to scared.

"Hey, look a door" Bengal said excitedly, Jeep walked over and Slowly opened it checking for enemies, or allies. "Hey it leads outside" Jeep said, he sounded a little confused. "Hey look a tower" Wrench pointed out "alright lets move" he looked around nervously, "hurry".

As they approached the guard post, they saw at least 10 people pointing guns at them. "What, Who are you?, Why are you here". "Our ship got shot by something and it crashed, were trapped here". "You and me both" said the man behind the door "come on in". They walked in and were shocked at how well defended and nice the fort was. "so is it just the 3 of you?" they all looked around and Wrench finally said "yeah" they were all still sad from the death of Branson, they barely knew him but he was a good kid.

"So you guys are the on..." "Xeno's" one of the guards yelled "EVERYWHERE!". They all were in a buiilding with Sgt. Barton, the leader of the fort. They watched the guards shooting the Xeno's, they were doing fine but it was odd to watch. "MORE OF THEM, COMING UP THE WALL!" sgt. Barton looked at the squad, "theres guns and ammo in that bin, help if you want" as they saw sgt. Barton rush out and start kicking Xeno ass, they all grabbed weapons and ran out to help.

After a while all the Xeno's were dead but the fort had lost it's genorator!. "Well fucking great, no fucking power" sgt. Barton blasted out, "ummm sir" a young private said to "WHAT." he said somewhat annoyed "well i heard there was a back-up genorator at the science lab a few miles west". sgt. Barton looked intreaged "well who would be willing to do that" all the three squad members looked at each other and nodded " we will" Bengal said loudly. "oh, thank you" sgt. Barton said sincerley. "Wait, ill go to" the private said. "Excellent, whats your name son" he swallowed and said "Eric Bricker,sir".

As the four were off to get the genorator they were talking

"so, Bricker, im gonna call you Brick from now on, alright?" Jeep said

"yeah, thats fine"

"so, how did your ship crash, anayway?" Bricker asked

"well there was this thing it looked like another ship, but thats proposterus, right?" Jeep said

"umm i guess" Bricker Said confusedly

"and it shot at us and the whole backside of our ship was gone!" Jeep yelled

"hmmm thats odd" Bricker suggested

"yeah now we're in this piece of crap planet" Wrench said angrily

"i hear ya"Bricker said back

"how did you get here, Brick?" asked Jeep

"oh well you know, i was on a recon mission for the scientists getting samples, and i came back, they were dead and, well thats about it really" Bricker said in a sad way

"well, it will pick up" Bengal said eagerly

They arrived at the fort and saw the gates were opened. So they ran in to find hundreds of xeno's. So they ran into a small office and looked outside. They saw men getting implanted and eaten, it was horrible!. "Hey, wheres bricker?" Wrench said "umm i.." Bengal hopped up and she ponted outside, and they saw bricker with a facehugger on him. "oh no" they all said.

They were wondering how long they were going to stay in there on account of the Xenos. But miraculosly a preadator came and started killing the Xenomorphs, it's as if he came just to save them, but of course, thats no true.

"Alright lets get out of here" Jeep said, they all were tired but had to continue "Where are we going to go" Bengal asked, Jeep looked vey serious and mumbled out "through the jungle". They all walked through the jungle,but it beat the buildings beacuse they could see whats around them.

As they walked through they kept hearing noises throughout the woods. In fact it felt like they were being followed, "this is horrible" Bengal mumbled as they were walking through the thick forrest. "Hey, Look" Wrench pointed to a hut. They started walking toward it.

As they went into the hut, they found someone on the ground, with a spear stuck in him. "what the hell" Jeep said "LOOK" shrieked Bengal as they saw a predator outside on a branch looking at them, Jeep slammed the door and put a chair under the knob. "Holy shit, thats the thing that killed Branson!" the predator shot the door down and was running at them. "oh, god!" Bengal yelled but as the predator was running at them he was tackled. they saw another creature, bigger than the one chasing them, but kind of looked like an alien... predalien

Jeep ran out and shot the predalien and it flew back as the predator threw a disc, and cut the predalien. Though it got back up and hit the predator with it's tail,and Bengal shot the predalien in the head and it fell over and died. They shuffled over and looked at the predator, and it stood up, and made a clicking sound. It took it's mask off, slowly and stared at the humans "that..that's hideous" bengal said scaredly. The predator hit a few things on his wrist and said "follow me" but it was like a machine, not the predator".

The unmasked predator was walking through the jungle, and the humans were following it. And suddenly The predator stopped and three red dots came from his shouldercannon "Thats what it shot branson with" Wrentch whispered to Jeep. The predator turned and clicked a button on it;s wrist as a hologram of earth appeared. They all shook there heads and pointed at the hologram, as the predator closed the hologram. And then The predatorstarted walking again. And soon enough they were at a giant pyramid.

They entered the pyramid and saw all the space, it was truly amazing. The predator walked up to a pedastal looking thing and stuck his wrist blade in it, and then a room opened up and they all walked were staues everywhere and at the end another pedastal. The predator walked over to it and picked up another mask, but this one was better, you could tell just by looking at it.

Then he walked out and stuck his blade back in the pedastal but turned it twice. Just then the pyramid exit closed and another giant door opened, and it had a long they were walking up the stairs all the humans were wondering the same thing, what will happen to them. They walked up the stairs and saw a big room with two more predators in ther, but these ones were wearing robes. They pulled open a big door that led outside and started walking out and the humans followed.

They walked out and saw a ship, there ride home.

They were walking to the ship, happy to go home but no good thing comes without a price. A giant Xenomorph leaped down and tackled a robed predator, and killed it. They all started shooting and trying to kill the queen Xeno, she ran over and whapped another robed predator with her tail, but the robed predator got up and shot his shoulder cannon at the Xeno. The Xeno flew back and rolled across the floor but got up and charged back at them. So Jeep threw a sticky grenade at the queen and it only stuck to her lower body, and when it exploded it only gave the queen a boost. She ran over and whacked Jeep in the face and knocked him out cold. Then the predator that helped them jumped on the Xeno and stabbed her, but then he got tail whacked, and flew across the room. So Wrench shot at her and hit her in the head alot of times, but she would not go down, Wrench got clawed in the chest, but got back up. The predator that helped themran back over and speared her in the head and the mighty queen finally fell.

They got Jeep to the ship, but he got whacked hard in the head, he would probably be fine, but they did not know for sure. the two living predators let them on the ship. Wrench and Bengal waved goodbye, and just like that they were on there way back to earth, safe and sound.


End file.
